Resurfaced
by happyfacerajan
Summary: GENDER-BENDER! Mostly Erza/Erzo and Jellal/Jade Jade has been missing for years, and no one knows where she is. It turns out, she's lost all her memories of Erzo and the Tower of Heaven. What will happen when she meets Erzo for the first time since she lost her memories? Will Jade refuse to remember? Or will old feelings be resurfaced?
1. Blue Sea

Erzo's POV

She had been gone for years. I shouldn't miss her, after being tricked by her and betrayed by her I shouldn't still think about her. About the time we spent together in the Tower of Heaven. Even though it was a nightmare, she made it livable. Her hope made me forget about all else around me, even though it would only last a few seconds. She had unleashed my hidden magic power, and now she was gone. She had been gone. There was no way for me to see her, let alone contact her. I wanted to save her from that demon who possessed her. As I fell asleep, I pictured her blue hair. I went to bed dreaming I was swimming in a blue sea. I was swimming into the deepest reaches, when I suddenly felt very tired, and slid under the surface.

Jade's POV

"Scarlet" I said, leaning toward a boy.

"What?" He replied.

"Erzo Scarlet."

"Scarlet..."

"The color of your hair. That way we won't forget."

I woke up with a scream. _Another one of those dreams._ I thought.

"I feel like a crazy person." I said aloud. I looked over at my clock. 5:30. My sheets were soaking wet with sweat and my body felt cold all over. Whenever I had that dream about that boy with red hair, I always woke up frightened and sweaty. _It's like a memory, but I've never seen that boy before. _I thought. I got up and took a blanket that wasn't sweaty and moved to the couch. _Wait! _I thought. I ran into my room and got my laptop. _That was the first time I heard his name!_ I googled him and clicked to google images. I gasped. The man who was here looked exactly like the boy from my dreams, except older and tougher looking, while in my dream he is young and innocent. Hundreds of sites lead to newspaper articles about him. _I'll read them later._ I thought. I closed my laptop and fell asleep on the couch. _Erzo Scarlet... what a lovely name._


	2. Coming Together

Erzo's POV

I walked into the guild feeling uneasy. I felt some gathering of tension, some cut of a taunt wire, a snap of a rubber band. The energy was building up, but it seemed like I was the only person who noticed it.

"Luke, are you alright? You look...horrible." Julian said as he walked over to me.

"Oh, hi Julian. Um, just, you know, restless." I said. I was distant and distracted by the weird energy around the guild. If Julian noticed it, he didn't show it.

"Go get a smoothie from Mira-Jane. I heard thy help." Julian said. He walked back over to his table with Graya, Natsa, and Luke. _What wonderful couples._ I thought. _They really compliment each other well._ For the first time in my life, I wondered if I would find anyone like that. A picture of Jade's smiling face came to mind. _What was that?! _I thought. _She isn't Jade, she's some monster!_ But I couldn't stop myself from thinking what would have happened if she hadn't been possessed by Zeref. _Would we be together now? Would I be in Fairy Tail at all?_ I was interrupted by a chair flying straight towards my head.

"Settle down everyone!" I bellowed. My daydreams would have to wait for later.

Jade's POV

"Erzo? Erzo, don't die now! I came to save you..." I heard myself say. I saw a gaping hole where Erzo's eye used to be.

"What did they do to you..." My eyes started getting blurred with tears.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed. Erzo moved slightly in my arms.

"Jade...?"

"Thank goodness your awake! I came to rescue you! Let's go!" I slung Erzo over my shoulder. I looked over and saw a drop of blood fall from Erzo's eye.

I screamed myself awake. _Another dream!_ I thought. I pealed off my sweaty blanket and threw my undergarments into the laundry. I turned on the water for a shower in the bathroom. _Again with this Erzo Scarlet guy! Who is he?!_ I thought as I stood under the running water. I got out of the shower and put on my robe. I sat on the floor of my living room, since my couch was still wet from my sweat, and turned on my laptop. _Erzo Scarlet..._ I scrolled down to a profile and interview from an online newspaper.

**Erzo Scarlet, the strongest wizard in FairyTail?**

**A full interview with this good-looking guy and an inside scoop on his deepest secrets!**

**Erzo Scarlet is a male wizard, age 19, at the guild FairyTail. If you don't know already, Erzo Scarlet is extremely strong. He has the power of 'Re-equip', meaning that he can summon armor and weapons at will. He usually wears a breast plate with the FairyTail symbol on the front, with jeans and sneakers.**

**Reporter: So Erzo-kun, for the first secret that will be revealed, how many girls have worked up there courage and asked you out on a date?**

**Erzo: (Bluntly) 16**

**R: Well, how many have you said yes to?**

**E: 0.**

**R: Really! I would think at least 1!**

**E: Really. I'm not interested.**

**R: Are you aiming for someone special? *Wink***

**E: Um... I guess you can say that. I haven't seen them in a while, so I don't know if they feel the same way.**

My cheeks flushed. _Lucky girl..._ I thought. _Wait, why am I jealous?! I haven't even met him! _

I finished reading the article. _FairyTail... is that in Magnolia? That's only 3 towns away! If I can catch a train, I can probably stay in a hotel tonight and go visit FairyTail tomorrow!_ I thought. I checked the time._ 3:45 already! _I thought._ If I hurry and pack my things, I may be able to catch the 5:00 train._ I packed my things and was out the door by 4:15. I caught a taxi and made my way to the train station. _Tomorrow's going to be interesting... _


	3. A State of Confusion

Erzo's POV

The air was thick with tension. _What is this?_ I thought. _There isn't something big going on today, or any other day, to be exact!_ I left my house later than usual, and started from the guild. As I passed a hotel, I saw a person with blue hair looking at me. HER blue hair. I stopped walking and looked closer, but the person was gone. _I just have her on my mind lately...that's all._ I suddenly felt naked. I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing my breast plate. _I must really be out of it! _I re-equipped into my armor.I sighed and kept walking. When I got to the guild, I still couldn't stop thinking about the face in the window. _She looked just like...just like..._

"Erzo...Erzo...ERZO!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Jeez, I said your name like, one thousand times!" Marco-Jean said, none to lightly smacking my face.

"What do you want?" I said.

"I heard there's a visitor coming to FairyTail today." Marco-Jean said calmly.

"Who?" I asked eagerly.

"I donno." He said, smirking.

"Tell me."

"I told you, I donno. You'll find out when she gets here!"

"It's a she..." Marco-Jean took my moment of hesitation to slip away and deal with other people at the bar. A minute later, Master made the announcement that a visitor was coming by today around 1:30. He looked at me and winked. _...The hell?! _ I got a slice of strawberry cake and sat down with Natsa and Luke.

"Erzo, what time is it? I want to show how tough our guild is!" Natsa said.

"ohhh sure it's around 1:25" I said.

"What's wrong Erzo? Usually you would punch me in the face and yell at me..." Natsa said, looking at me worriedly.

"Yah you do seem kind of down..." Luke said. I shook my head.

"No, nothings wrong! I'm fine!" I got up and turned towards the guild doors to get some fresh air. I was 5 feet away when the guild doors opened. A girl was standing there. I gasped and stepped back. The air that was gone before filled up my lungs all at once. The rubber-band of the universe snapped. The guild was silent. I felt my vision blurring as my eyes teared up.

"Jade?"

Jade's POV

"Jade?" He said. His eyes were tearing up.

"Ummm..I-I-" Before I could finish my sentence, his arms were around me in a tight hug. His armor banged against my head. _Owww_... Even through his armor, I could hear his heart beat. The hug felt so..real. As if my whole live was a TV show until just now. My eyes snapped open. When had I closed them?_ I barely even know this guy! Why do I feel so comfortable in his arms?_

"Where were you?"

"I-I-I saw you in a um.. dream and I uh.." I stuttered.

"Wait don't tell me when it possessed you it..." Erzo held me at arms length, holding onto me on my shoulders. He looked at me with a deep sadness.

"What are you talking about?" I said. Possessed? ME? What was he talking about?

"It seems she has lost all her memories of the Tower of Heaven." I heard. I looked down and saw a short little man who I recognized as Master Makarov. I blinked. _Tower of Heaven? Where had I heard that before? What's going on?_ A girl with pink hair ran up to me and lifted me by my collar. I gulped.

"Let me go! I don't even know who you are!" I choked. She let me fall to the ground. Erzo helped me up.

"Let's go over to a table and talk about this PRIVATELY." He turned around and shot a look at the pink haired girl. After I ordered ice water at the bar, we sat down at a table. He had red hair ending right under his ear, and he was wearing a metal breastplate, the same one that was online. He was tall and muscular, a perfect body shape for sword fighting. In my dream, he was frail and small, only wearing a worn out white jumpsuit.

"You said you saw me in a dream?" He asked. His voice was calm and low, kind of like molasses.

"Yes, I did. Would you like to hear them?" I asked.

"Sure." He leaned forward, closer to me. I felt his warm breath on my lips. He looked at my face for a second or two before sitting back. I told him my dreams, and by the end he was looking beyond me, his face was pale.

"Do you think that these dreams are... dreams?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you believe that they are dreams, or that they are memories?"

"I don't know. That's why I came here."

"They are real. Those 'dreams' actually happened." He looked me straight in the eye. His gaze was so sharp, I felt like they were looking into my soul. I gasped suddenly, as if all the air was sucked out of my lungs. My vision was dotted with blue and red dots, and there was two of everything.

_"We're going to get our future!" I said, smiling._

_"Let's go, Erzo!" He hesitated, then took my outstretched hand._

_"Yeah!" He said. I pulled him off his sitting position. He looked at me with a fierce intensity. His eyes felt like needles. I was the first time I had ever seen that kind of look on his face before._

I felt a hand shaking me lightly. I was pulled out of my memory.

"Are you okay? Jade, can you hear me? Jade?" Erzo was standing over me. I sat up slowly.

"Oh, thank god! What happened?" He said. He smiled at me and pulled me up. _Just like I did to him years ago, I guess._ I thought.

"I remembered something." I said. My head swam with jumbled up thoughts and images. I was so disoriented. _Forgotten memories? Possession? Tower of Heaven? What have I gotten myself into?! _

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I will be posting whenever I have time, so it will be mostly the weekends. Sorry! Don't give up on me!**


	4. Let's Talk Over Dinner

Erzo's POV

I have found her. I found her body, but not her mind, not her soul. Someone else's mind has been swapped with her's, someone's mind has filled the gap. I can't tell if she wants to remember, or if she wants to forget. I hate that demon. That demon who ruined my wonderful, caring, genuine Jade. Replaced her with an evil so deep, who knew if the old Jade was still there. When it was finished with her, it threw her into some life she knew nothing about, with people who she didn't even know, covering up with fake memories. It seems like things that are familiar to her or imprinted her when she was still Jade awaken memories from her. _Am I enough to do that? Or will I only screw the lid on her jar of memories a little looser?_

I quickly looked down at my wrists. I swear I felt something rubbing against my skin, scraping it red and raw. _Maybe she's lucky she doesn't remember the Tower of Heaven. _

Jade's POV

Master Makarov told me I could stay in the guild's dorms until I decided what I wanted to do. The room was dark and unwelcoming. I flipped on the light, and the light bulb winked out a few times before it stayed on steadily. It turns out that the dorm is really one big room, with a mini fridge and a small bathroom to the right of the bed. I put my luggage on the floor and fell onto the bed. _I am I really not who I think I am? Am I really not the girl who works part-time? Am I a wizard, like everyone says I am? _I had never had any magic skills growing up, or even now. Erzo explained to me what my powers were before, and it gave me chills. _What is it like, having magic running through your veins, pulsing through your body? _My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten since noon, and it was already six. I sat up and walked over to the mini fridge. One bottle of booze and a bottle of water. I closed the mini fridge and sighed. I heard someone knock at my door and looked through the peep-hole. Erzo was standing there, softly rocking back and forth on his heels. I opened the door.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Want to get some food? I noticed you didn't eat since we got back to the guild."

"Umm... actually, I think I'm okay!" I lied.

"Oh, well, okay, see you later?" He stepped back from my door as I closed it. I turned back to my dorm. The light flicked out and a spider crawled across my foot. I rushed to the door.

"Erzo!" He was half-way down the hall and turned around.

"Maybe I'll take you up on the offer!"

Erzo took me to a local bar and we ate and actually made nice conversation. He asked me how my life was, and I told him about all my life as Jade Mystonia, not Jade Fernandez.

**Gomen-nasai for the short chapter! Please forgive me T^T! New chapter coming soon! I need to soak up more ideas... -_-**


	5. A Simple Act of Murder

**Warning all readers! Murder and slight gore in following chapter! BE WARNED!**

Erzo's POV

I made sure Jade got to the dorms safely before walking home. _Maybe I should be happy for her? Jade has a new life without the Tower of Heaven in her past, and maybe that's a good thing. Maybe I should just leave her be. _I rounded the corner to an alley which I use as a short-cut across three avenues. I walked a few steps before I felt a presence behind me. I drew my sword and stood in a defensive stance.

"It's just me, Natsa!" Natsa stepped out of the shadows. I sheathed my sword.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Carla predicted something...and you are the only one who can help. That's what Carla said. She woke up screaming and won't tell us anything. She refuses to talk unless you're there!" Natsa said. She was already running towards Wendy's house before she finished speaking. I ran after her.

"The only thing she said was that the great lord Zeref will return!" I froze.

"What?...But that's impossible..." I mumbled.

"We haven't got all da-I mean-night! Come on!" I unfroze and sprinted with Natsa to Wendy's house. Carla was laying on the couch and looked like she had just been beaten. Her fur was matted down and she was sweating with a fever. She looked up at me as I went over to her. Her eyes had dark circles under them and were filled with horror.

"Carla, what has happened?" I asked. Carla took my hand in her paw and looked me straight in the eye.

"She will kill everyone." Carla coughed. My eyes widened.

"On the night of a blood red moon, she will venture to our houses and kill us all!" Carla's body erupted into a fit of chills. I stole a look at Natsa and Wendy, and they both looked close to tears.

"A single act of murder..." Carla continued.

"Buildings are on fire and the world is crumbling. Makarov will be killed, an empty space in his chest were his heart is removed. Natsa dies. Graya dies. One at a time, we all die." I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Natsa close to tears.

"Among the first dead, a pile is growing. A stream of blood running down a gutter. Laughter and screaming." Carla looked close to passing out.

"Is there anything else?" I asked. I tried to hide my fear, but I could hear my voice crack.

" Awaken the memories of a love long forgotten to calm the beast." I could feel my heart beat shaking my ribcage. There was only one person I knew that fit that description. _It couldn't be..._

"Oh yes. How could I forget? It was all that girl who came recently. Jade." Carla fainted and I heard Wendy sobbing. In slow motion, I stood up and ran out of the house. Natsa tried to run after me, but I smacked her away and ran. I ran and ran, passing FairyTail and going into the woods. _I thought I was done with this..._

Jade's POV

A body was laying under me. It was screaming. I had a knife in my hand, and I was slowly pushing it through their chest. The body stopped screaming as I stabbed it repeatedly. Every time I did, a surge of power and through me. _Not enough!_ I thought. I looked over to another body laying close by. I saw the rise and fall of their chest. _Not dead, YET!_ I stabbed this body, and the person gave no resistance. No one could, not beneath my power. I laughed. A short man stood up and try to hit me with a ray of burning light, but I easily dodged and knocked him to the ground. I abandoned my knife, and with my bare hands, plunged my hands through his chest and ripped out his-

"Ghuahh!" I jolted awake. I looked down at my hands. No blood. I looked around my room, panting. No bodies. My body was shaking and my throat was raw from screaming. I heard rushing feet from down the hall.

"Jade, are you alright? I heard screaming!" Someone said.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream.." I replied.

"Okay, it sounded like you were being murdered!"

"I'm fine, sorry to disturb you..." My mind was still reeling. _Was this a memory too?_ I thought. No. It wasn't. It couldn't be. I would never do something like that. Or would I? I tried to go back to sleep, but I could only picture the bodies. My hands digging through flesh, my knife, slicing through muscle and bone... _Oh my god._ I sat up abruptly. _Those bodies were of Natsa, Graya, and Makarov._


	6. A Shadow at 6

Erzo's POV

_"The great lord Zeref will return!"_

_"She will kill everyone."_

_"A simple act of murder..."_

_"It was all that girl who came here recently. Jade."_

I jolted awake. My breath came in short gasps. _What time is it? _ I looked over at my alarm. _5:45. _All hope of further sleep was lost. _At least FairyTail will be open. _I took a 5 minute shower, just to wash of the lingering visions of the dream. I quickly re-equipped into my usual outfit after I brushed my teeth. Before I reached the door, I saw a flash of the blue good luck charm hanging on the door knob. A picture of Jade flashed through my mind. _What will I do when I see her today? _I thought, stopping in my tracks._ Carla and Wendy are staying home, but what about Natsa? I can't have her killing her... but why not?_ I went back to the living room and sat down on my couch. I fished my phone out of my pocket and opened messaging. _Freed, Gajeel...Jade! _(They exchanged numbers during dinner)

**Me: Hey Jade, are you up?**

**Jade: Yup.**

**Me: Can I come over? I need to talk to you.**

**Jade: Sure. I need to talk 2 you 2.**

**Me: See you in 20?**

**Jade: k.**

I guess the only way for me was to face the threat head on. I needed to ask her straight out and bluntly. I was satisfied, and left my apartment.

Jade's POV

_I wonder what Erzo wants to talk about?_ I thought as I started brushing my teeth. _Am I doing the right thing by telling him straight forward? What will he do?_ I stopped in mid-brush. _Will he kill me?_ What am I thinking! Erzo would never do that! I finished brushing my teeth and sat down on the foot of my bed. _Maybe I'll listen to what he wants to say first..._ A few minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. _He's a bit earlier than expected._ I got up and started unlatching the lock on my door, not bothering to look through the peep hole. Who else would knock on my door at 6:00 in the morning? As I opened the door, I was not greeted by a tall red-head, but a purple shadow. I immediately slammed my door shut, but it was too late. The purple shadow was inside my dorm room. I screamed as the shadow came closer. I cursed the room for having no escape routes when I felt the cold, hard wall against my shoulder blades. An invisible hand tighten around my throat and I struggled to breath.

~_Shhhhhhhhh, don't scream. Unless you want this~ _

The invisible grip tightened even more for a second, and I saw red and blue dots.

"I won't scream." I croaked. My teeth chattered. When did the room become so cold?

~_Good...now, lets have a little chat, shall we?~_

I gulped. I felt like I knew this feeling. Who-or what- was it?.

"W-who are you?" I felt like it was the lamest thing to say in this situation, but I couldn't help it.

~_Hmmm...how should I put this? I'm...your forgotten personality.~_

I tried to pull away from the shadow, but it tightened it's grasp and moved closer to me. I managed one last strangled scream before I fell unconscious. _Damn you, past. Damn you._


	7. An Eye for an Eye

Erzo's POV

I was halfway down the hallway to Jade's room when I heard a scream. I sprinted over to the end of the hallway. The door was left slightly ajar, and I peered inside. I felt my breath catch and my eyes widen. A purple shadow surrounded Jade as a red substance began crawling up her neck and into her eye. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and her body was being thrashed in spasms. I burst into the dorm, but was stopped by an invisible wall.

"Jade!" I shouted. I banged against the wall and used multiple swords and armors, but to no avail. I saw Jade's face begin contorting from a look of pain to a look of happiness, as if she was happy about the pain being inflicted. Her eyes looked to me for a moment, but then she was again lost into another person. I then remembered what Carla had said; _The dark lord Zeref will return! _No. This can't be happening. _She will kill us all! _I crashed my shoulder against the barrier, but I just bounced off.

"Jade! Can you hear me? Hang on a little longer..." Then what? I would defeat this shadow? I would free Jade? I would...what? The red tendrils were almost 3/4 of the way into her eye, and I could see that she was beginning to loose control of this...beast inside her. _"Awaken the memories of a love long forgotten to calm the beast."_ Beast as in Jade? 

Jade's POV

I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away, my down-turned mouth turning into a twisted smile, my screaming turning into mental laughing. _What's happening to me? _I thought. To my surprise and horror, another part of my mind answered. {_I think you already know what's happening, Jade.} _This second voice sounded like a snake slithering in and out of my consciousness. _{You-or should I say I- are finally coming alive, finally living up to our hidden potential.} _The voice had a strong grip on my mind, but I turned away just enough to see Erzo lunging at a barrier that I couldn't see. Suddenly, one of my eyes went black. I could feel some dark magic crawling into my brain through my eye, but I could not see it, let alone stop it. I felt a stab of pain in my eye, and a flood of dark energy trying to take over what was left of me. _{There is no use fighting back, the pain will only get worse!} _It was right. Another stab of pain, this time much stronger and lasted longer than the first. It caused me to loose me concentration for a moment, and the dark mind took hold of my mind. _{Sayonara, Jade.}_

Erzo's POV

I saw Jade give me one last glance before she erupted into a fit of giggles. I felt a chill run up and down my spine. The force that was keeping her pinned against the wall let go, and she dropped to the floor.

"Jade!" I called out. What else was I supposed to saw? The invisible wall was still there, and I could not rush to her like I wished I could. She slowly stood up and shook herself. Her head was looking down, her hair covering her face as she walked towards me. I tried to reach out to her, but my hand just came in contact with the wall.

"So, he ends up being as weak as before. No princess to save now!" Jade slowly made her way closer to me, her head still hanging. I took a step back. Her voice sounded like it was being synchronized with another person, and I could tell that she wasn't winning.

"Erzo...Help..." I heard Jade's old self reappear. She put one hand out to me, but her head still hung low.

"You don't want help! You won't need help! You won't need him at all! You know how I can prove that?" The new voice was back, even deeper than before.

"You will kill him with your own two hands." Jade looked up, and I gasped. The one eye that hadn't been possessed by Zeref was gone, and in it's place was a large, gapping hole.


	8. Possession

Jade's POV

My whole body felt numb. I tried to blink, but there was no muscle to respond. I tried to shake my arm, but nothing happened. I felt myself lunge at Erzo, missing him by a hair. _No!_ I tried to shout. My mouth didn't open, and my second voice chuckled. _{Sorry it had to end this way. You could have taken full control...}_ I felt my body lurch forward, and I sliced Erzo's cheek. I saw blood pour out of his wound. Blood splattered against my shirt when I cut Erzo again, this time across his arm. I felt the cursed knife break through Erzo's armor, and pierce through his flesh and muscle. Erzo let loose a string of curses and put his hand over the wound. His hand was already dyed red in a matter of seconds. His face was paling from blood loss, and I could feel myself smiling. _Stop! Stop!_ I started crying inside. _Please don't do this!_ I heard the dorm room door open, and I felt myself turn slowly towards it.

"Jade! How could you do this to Erzo!" Natsa's hand enveloped her hand.

"I thought you had forgotten Zeref!" I heard Graya say.

"She had." I heard myself say. My voice was deep and dripping with acid.

"She?" Graya's hands were held in a defensive stance.

"She is a lovely vessel. Almost a perfect fit." I felt myself flex my fingers.

"Almost."

"Almost. She still has a little bit of her soul left, but I doubt it will stay there very long. Depending on what I do to you, we shall see if she stays, or if she goes."

"Jade! I know you're in there! Keep fighting!" I heard Natsa say.

"You can only reach her by defeating me." _Don't do it! Lock me up and don't ever let me out!_ I thought. Of coarse it wouldn't reach them, but I had to try.

"Then I will! I will never leave someone who means so much to Erzo!" Natsa said. Graya nodded. My heart dropped. _No..._ _{Looks like you got the short straw. Your first kill will be a friend.}_ I felt a sudden realization. Was that dream a warning?

Erzo's POV

I couldn't hurt her. No matter how much she hurt me, I could never hurt her. Even though she smiled wickedly at my pain, even though she laughed at my sorrow, I could never hurt her. I had hoped to save her, to bring back her memories, but I had failed.

Jade's POV

The dream was replaying in my mind throughout the battle. Natsa first, than Graya. Then Makarov. Who knew who else would die. I should have looked through my peep hole. I should have not opened the door. I should not have done lots of things. I was pulled out of my Should's when I felt my hand go through something mussy and wet. Through my red-laced eye, I saw Natsa's body hanging on the end of my arm. Her flames were going out, and her body was limp.

"No!" I pulled my hand out of Natsa before I could harm her anymore. Wait. I Pulled my... I spoke..._I'm gaining control!_ I felt a wave of pain shock through me.

~_Give me your body. Let me finish this.~_

"No! No, no, no! I won't let you take control again!"


	9. Freedom

Normal POV

Jade clutched her head as a battle no one could see of hear went on in her head.

"No please don't no!" Jade pleaded. Erzo was leaning against the wall of the hallway. Cana had gotten every girl in the girl's dorm to evacuate, and was going to tell Master Makarov what has happened. Natsa was standing, but had one arm wrapped around her middle.

"Are you sure you're alright? Wait, I know you're not alright, but are you sure you still want to fight?" Graya said. Natsa laughed.

"Saving all the glory for yourself? Nuh-uh. No way. I've gotta' beat this punk myself!" Natsa ended her sentence with a fit of coughs, and choked up a clump of blood. She put her back against the wall and slid down.

"So I guess the dream might actually have a chance of coming true..." Natsa mumbled under her breath.

"You say something?" Graya asked.

"Nothing you should be worried about." Erzo looked over at them. How could they still have the energy to fight each other at a time like this? Where did they get this energy?

"Erzo, when are you going to finish sulking over there?" Graya said. Erzo looked up at her.

"I don't know, maybe until I get a piece of strawberry cake?" They laughed half-heartedly.

"Seriously, we both know you're stronger than this." Natsa said.

"Back at you." Erzo replied, hefting himself off the floor. He winced as pain shot up his arm. Natsa got up too, also wincing.

"Guys, I think...well I don't know what to think. Come here." Graya said from inside the dorm room. Erzo and Natsa exchanged looks, walking into the dorm. Jade was on the floor, collapsed into a heap. Her head was in her lap, and her hair was plastered to her head with sweat.

"Hehehehe..." Jade got up and looked directly at Natsa.

"HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Jade smiled lopsidedly and wide. Her one eye bulged and glowed even more red, casting a beam of light onto the floor. It burned a hole.

"Time to die!"

Jade's POV

_Where am I?_ I looked around. My body was floating in some weird space, and I was surrounded by a red substance. I looked up, and saw a single beam of light coming down at me through the red substance. I floated/swam towards the light. It was like a stained glass window. The surface was a opaque, thin membrane with a red pattern on it. I pressed my finger up against it and pain went up my arm. I moved my face inches away from it and inspected it. I pressed my finger up against it again, and I ignored the pain and stuck my hand in it up to my wrist. I was about to pull back from it when the membrane became suddenly like water, and I fell into it, face first.

I saw Natsa dodge something, and Graya writhing on the floor, blood coming out of her mouth in spurts. Erzo was cut in several places. I looked away from them and saw someone who looked like me laughing uncontrollably. _I lost?_ I thought. _Could that really be me, killing my friends?_

_~Yes it is you, and you better believe it. You love it don't you? The power in your veins...~ _

_Let me go!_ I cried. _Stop it!_ The voice chuckled.

~_No.~_ I sobbed. This can't be happening. Me, just a girl living in Fiore, not a wizard, not anything special. Now, I'm all of a sudden a powerful dark wizard killing my friends?

"Jade...listen to me." I heard Erzo say. I looked towards him. He was covered with blood, and his shield armor was starting to crack.

"ShE can'T hEar yOu!" My other self cracked up.

"We tried to escape from the Tower of Heaven, but we failed, and were cornered by the guards of the cult." Erzo stopped as a burst of Black Magic was targeted at him. He changed into his Black Wing Armor, and continued.

"You tried to take the fall for us, even through it was Sho's idea. The soldiers didn't believe you, and took me. You promised you would come take me back." Something in my mind clicked. I saw Erzo'd face bruised and scratched under the arms of a soldier.

_"Let her go! It was me! It was me!"_

_"It's okay, Jade. I'll be okay." Erzo sadly smiled at me._

_"I promise I'll get you back!" I screamed._

_"I promise!" But Erzo was already gone._

I was snapped out of my thoughts. My other me wasn't laughing as much, and I could feel a slight crack beginning to form in the wall between my unconscious and it's.

"ShUt uP!" Second me threw a cursed knife at Erzo and got him in the arm. Erzo screamed out in pain.

"When they were torturing me, the only thing that kept me sane was remembering your promise. They told me I was going to die and burn in hell, but I remembered that you promised me that you would get me, and I stayed alive."

"JusT diE aLreAdy!" I saw myself aim a snake of black magic whirling at Erzo. He blocked it with his sword, but it chipped. He changed into his Purgatory Armor.

"They had cut out my eye by the time you had arrived, and I was unconcious. You were carrying me on your shoulder when I woke up, and you told me that I was okay, that you had come back and saved me. I remember feeling like I just had to survive until we were released, or until we escaped, just for that moment." I felt tears running down my cheeks. I held my head in my hands and sobbed. I was remembering everything. How could I have forgotten the way Erzo looked at me with such trust? My other self staggered, and I could feel myself slowly gaining control.

_~Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill...~_ I could hear it chanting.

"You rescued me, but ended up in the torture room same as me. The last things you told me were to keep fighting. You told me fighting was the only way to escape."

I saw Natsa collapse on the floor, and Graya was either unconscious, or dead. Erzo was backed into a corner of the dorm, just barely blocking my attacks.

"STOP IT! STOP, STOP, STOP TALKING!" Other me yelled. Erzo ignored her and kept speaking.

"I ended up leading the riot against the Tower of Heaven and rescued you, but you were already someone else." Erzo was the one crying now.

"So now I'm going to keep the promise I made to myself, and rescue you!" I burst through the barrier and took control of my body.

_~NOOOOOOOOOO!~_ The voice howled. I fell to the floor, wave after wave of pain coming from my eye and all my other injuries. Erzo picked me up off the floor and held me tight. I closed my one working eye and leaned against Erzo's chest, falling unconscious.

Erzo's POV

I woke up in a white room. Jade was in a bed opposite me. _Must be the infirmary._ I thought. My muscles were sore, but I had no visible wounds except for a few cuts that Wendy must have considered not deadly. Jade looked worse. Her eye was wrapped in a towel, a little bit of blood leaking out from the side. _Wendy must have only healed the wound, but couldn't grow back an eye..._ I thought sadly. I stood up and sat on Jade's bed. I took one hand and cupped it around her cheek.

"Hmhmh-wha..." Jade mumbled. I smiled.

"Jade? It's just me, Erzo." She smiled and lifted her hand and cupped my face.

"Erzo Scarlet..." She glanced down at her wrists.

"There's no need to 're free now." I said. She sighed and looked back up at me.

"I guess I'm just getting used to..." She trailed off.

"I'm just going to make up for lost time." I said. I leaned closer to her and kissed her. Her eyes went wide, but she slowly kissed my back. We pulled back for air.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed! Any more requests (not limited to Fairy Tail) for me? Feed-back too please! Feel free to PM me XD**


End file.
